drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drache der Apokalypse
Der Drache der Apokalypse 'ist ein Drache aus der Offenbarung des Johannes, dem letzten Buch der Bibel. Allgemein Der Drache besitzt sieben Köpfe und zehn Hörner. Auf jedem Haupt sitzt eine Krone. Ein ähnliches Wesen kämpft bei der Apokalypse gegen Gottes Heer. Der Drache wurde meist als eine Form des Satans interpretiert. In der Bibel wird seine Zerstörungswut so beschrieben: Letztendlich wird der Drache von den Engeln besiegt und vom Himmel gestürzt: thumb|Dieses Modell des Drachen aus ausgestopften Tieren wurde später für die [[Hydra von Lerna gehalten.]] thumb|Mittelalterliche DarstellungObwohl die Offenbarung eine Endzeitgeschichte ist, wird der Kampf des Drachen/Satans gegen die Engel in moderneren Werken häufig als Vorgeschichte Satans und Darstellung des Höllensturzes interpretiert, der vor langer Zeit geschehen sein soll. Siehe auch *Nidhöggr, der Drache, der zu Ragnarök, der nordischen Apokalypse, erscheint, und stark von christlichen Vorstellungen eines apokalyptischen Totendrachen beenflusst zu sein scheint. *Die Schlange von Eden, ein weiterer Drache, der möglicherweise eine Form des Satans ist. In der Populärkultur *Die Ogdru Jahad aus den Büchern des Hellboy-Universums stellen den Drachen der Apokalyse dar. *Das Digimon Lucemon ist ein gefallener Engel, der auf Luzifer basiert. Eine Form davon, Lucemon Satan Mode, ist der Drache der Apokalypse. Die sieben Kronen werden durch Runen symbolisiert, die über dem Drachen schweben. Anstatt 10 Köpfen hat er 10 Flügel. *In ''Bayonetta ist nicht der Drache der Apokalypse, sondern dessen Drachentöter, der Erzengel Michael, die Inspiration für den drachenartigen Fortitudo. *Das Lied Red Dragon auf dem Album Dragon Mythos der Band KeyDragon handelt vom Drachen der Apokalypse. *Der Erzengel Michael soll auch den Drachen auf der Limburg getötet haben. *Allgemein scheint die Assoziation von Satan mit Drachen in der christlichen Mythologie u.a. auf dem Drachen der Apokalypse zu basieren. **In Dante's Göttlicher Komödie ist der Name eines Dämons Draghignazzo, was als Großer böser Drache übersetzt werden kann. **Das Grimoire Lemegeton aus dem 17. Jahrhundert beschreibt in seinem Abschnitt Ars Goetia die Dämonen, die einst von König Salomo beschrieben wurden. Darunter sind drei Drachenreiter (Astaroth, Asmoday und Volac) und ein Dämon in Drachengestalt (Bune)S. L. MacGregor Mathers, Aleister Crowley (1904), '''The Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon the King, Red Wheel (1995), ISBN 0-87728-847-X. **Der Drache Zhaitan aus Guild Wars ist vermutlich nach Shaitan, dem arabischen Wort für Satan, benannt. **In der Sage Des Teufels Drache ist der Drache das Lieblingstier des Teufels. **In Monster Hunter gibt es den Wyvern Diablos, dessen Name auf dem spanischen Wort für Teufel basiert, aber auch auf seine zwei Hörner (griechisch di-'', Vorsilbe für zwei) anspielt. **In Cuphead nimmt der Teufel in der zweiten Phase des Kampfes eine sechsbeinige Drachengestalt an. **In allen christlichen Versionen des Chaoskampfes und anderen christlichen Drachentöter-Sagen symbolisieren Drachen Satan und das Heidentum. **In ''Tim Thaler ist der Drache Forcas ein Diener des Teufels. [[Datei:The_Great_Red_Dragon_and_the_Woman_Clothed_with_the_Sun.jpg|thumb|William Blake, The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun (Offenbarung. 12: 1-4), ca. 1803-1805 ]] *''The Great Red Dragon'' ist eine Reihe von Gemälden von William Blake, die verschiedene Szenen der Offenbarung darstellen. Die Bilder selbst kommen häufig in der Populärkultur vor. **Das Gemälde The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun spielt eine große Rolle im Roman Roter Drache und dessen Film- und TV-Adaptionen. Der Bösewicht Francis Dolarhyde ist besessen von dem Bild und tötet Familien, um selbst zum Drachen zu werden. **In Godzilla: King of the Monsters ist The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun eine von vielen historischen Drachendarstellungen, die in Zusammenhang mit King Ghidorah gebracht werden. Quellen en:Red Dragon (Biblical Satan) Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Biblische Drachen